A Place For Jessi
by Bookbinder4
Summary: When events change Jessi's life she must search for answers before it's too late. A story about Jessi but with some narration from Kyle.
1. Summing Up

Summing Up

It had been three weeks since Kyle had fought Cassidy in the Trager home, three weeks and everything had changed.

Amanda and Jessi had been questioned by the police after Nate's attack, luckily Foss had managed to get Nate to drop the charges but the damage had been done. Amanda's mother had shipped her off to New York in the hopes that a musical career would steer her clear of any future misdemeanours.

Kyle was sad to see Amanda leave but his inner turmoil over Cassidy and his mother Grace Kingsley prevented him from really grieving from her absence.

The Tragers had returned from the Rack to find Kyle choking Cassidy, Jessi was standing beside him pleading for him to stop. Nicole had eventually managed to control Kyle and Stephen had called the police to report an intruder in their home.

Cassidy was arrested for breaking and entering and Jessi couldn't prevent a smile as she saw him being taken away by the police. Unfortunately he had a good lawyer and was released a few days later without any charges.

Since then Kyle had discovered that Latnok had numerous copies of the formula and that the experiment to create clones of Kyle had gone ahead. The location had been moved and Kyle and Jessi had spent a considerable amount of time trying to locate the new site with little success.

Lori had gone away to college in San Francisco, to study music and to be with Mark who had left Seattle disheartened by Latnok's true allegiance to science. Mark had needed to get away feeling used by Cassidy and when Lori was accepted at college Mark just went along.

After the initial excitement had passed Josh went back to school after the long and eventful summer, back to his studies and his long distance relationship with Andy.

Nicole and Stephen were left shocked by the break in but even more by Kyle's lapse in control. The fact the Kyle had come so close to taking a life had deeply concerned them. Kyle had been corrupted by the world his innocence lost.

Jessi was still bitter by the choices she had made that night, stunned that she had tried to stop Kyle from killing Cassidy. Cassidy the man she hated, the man who had taken away her mother had been protected by her, Jessi.

She saved him simply because of one person, she couldn't have done it for anyone else but Kyle. To see him so full of hatred had almost broken her heart he whom she placed on such a high pedestal. No Kyle would not kill for her or anyone, Jessi knew the consequences of those actions and she didn't want that for Kyle.

With the summer at a close Kyle and Jessi had both been accepted at the University of Washington. Kyle wanted to go because Adam had attended the same college and Jessi had followed because of Kyle and for her mother.


	2. A New Start

A New Start

Kyle and Jessi had been at college a little over a month now, they were enjoying the new challenge of starting their own curriculum. Each was studying a surprising array of subjects together and a few separately.

They were both reluctant to leave the Tragers especially after the new threat Latnok now posed so they decided to stay at home while they were at college.

With Lori away at college and Josh still pining away for his girlfriend both Nicole and Stephen were glad of the company.

Kyle and Jessi were still in the friend zone, as much as Jessi wanted more she knew after Amanda's departure and the unresolved issues with Cassidy and his mother that Kyle was not ready for that kind of relationship.

They had found several possible pod locations and Foss had left to investigate them, reluctantly bringing Declan along for the ride. Since his basketball dreams had been squashed he had been following Foss around trying to help him protect Kyle and Jessi.

Foss wasn't impressed by his new protégé but had come to realise Declan was not about to be left out and the two had gone together to find the pods.

Cassidy had stopped going to the college and his mother had yet to make an appearance but Kyle knew they were out there waiting to strike.

About three months into the college year Kyle received a call from Foss, it was late at night and everyone was asleep "Hello, what's wrong" asked Kyle as he looked at the clock on his nightstand.

"Sorry I forgot its still late where you are, We've found the pods" said Foss

"Where" said Kyle excitedly "Boston" Foss replied.

They talked briefly about what they had found and Kyle decided that he and Jessi would meet them in Boston, and formulate a plan there.

After saying a quick goodbye Kyle crossed the hall to Jessi's room to wake her with the news. Jessi was sound asleep on her side her face towards the window, Kyle walked around the bed and sat at the side she was facing.

He reached over and stroked her cheek saying "Jessi" nothing happened he moved his hand to her shoulder and gently shook her awake.

"Kyle, what's wrong" she asked in a sleepy voice, Kyle told her about the phone call with Foss and she immediately got out of bed and looked for a flight to Boston on her laptop.

Kyle got dressed and packed a bag hoping to leave as soon as a flight was found. Jessi booked a flight for that evening the closest she could get and packed a bag too.

Later they told the Tragers of the trip they intended to take, Jessi had used the last of Cassidy's money to buy the tickets so that Nicole or Stephen wouldn't have to pay.

They left that afternoon after a surprisingly tearful goodbye, "They are going to miss you" Jessi remarked as they left. "They are going to miss us both" said Kyle as he patted her back softly.

* * *

_Our departure had been a little abrupt but we had to go and destroy the pods before it was too late. Jessi had been her usual helpful self, even using Cassidy's blood money to obtain our tickets. I was sad when I realised Jessi didn't think the Tragers would miss her, I knew they would Jessi was truly apart of the family now._


	3. The Hornets Nest

The Hornets Nest

Kyle and Jessi had been in Boston for two days trying to formulate a plan to destroy the pods, Jessi had recreated the toxin she had made before and Kyle was busy studying the security tapes he had hacked into.

Later that evening Kyle, Jessi and Foss were getting ready to storm the facility that housed the pods. Declan was to stay in the van outside and keep track of their movements, he wanted to come with them but Kyle wouldn't allow it.

Foss went in first armed with tranquilizer guns in case they got into any trouble, Jessi was next followed by Kyle. Kyle was nervous Jessi could hear his heartbeat pounding making her own flutter with his uncertainty.

They found the room that was housing the pods and were surprised that they seemed so poorly protected, Kyle and Jessi immediately started using the toxin on the fluid within the pods. The clones were unrecognisable from the fluid surrounding them, the experiment had clearly just begun.

Once all the formula had been destroyed Foss's thoughts turned to the pods and how to get rid of them so they couldn't be used again. As he debated what to do, a large explosion was heard within the building, parts of the ceiling fell and the wall closet to where Jessi was standing was blown apart.

Kyle Shouted out to Jessi as he saw her body thrown across the room from the explosion, he tried to reach her but the resulting fire and smoke made it impossible even for him.

"Jessi" Kyle cried out, "Jessi...Jessi" he called again and again but there was no answer. He heard Foss coughing close by but Jessi was quiet, he listened for her heartbeat and then he heard something close to where Jessi had fallen.

It was a heartbeat but it wasn't Jessi's is was too fast, Kyle tried to make his way towards the new heartbeat losing track of time in his efforts.

Finally he saw her it was Jessi laying on the ground, blood was streaming from her head he listened hard that strange beat was gone the person had vanished.

It hadn't been Jessi she wasn't even breathing her heart had stopped long ago "Jessi" Kyle called again as he ran to her.

Kyle was panicked he grabbed Jessi's hand and placed his other on her heart, just like at the diner he tried to restore her heartbeat. Nothing happened Kyle was crying softly now he placed his hands on Jessi's head and attempted to heal the wound, eventually it healed but her heart was still at rest.

"Kyle C.P.R" Foss shouted as he limped over to them, Kyle thought back to that day at the pool and how Amanda have saved him and again at the cave near Zzyzx.

He bent down and breathed air into Jessi's lungs, doing compressions hard and fast over her chest again and again. Foss took over the compressions as Kyle continued mouth to mouth, willing her to take a breath "BREATHE" he shouted between breaths.

"Breathe, please Jessi for me" Kyle said softly his face brushing against her pale skin. Kyle was crying louder now even Foss was looking strangely emotional he had stopped the compressions, "Keep going" Kyle cried out.

* * *

_Foss restarted the compressions on Jessi's chest but I could see he had lost all faith in Jessi ever waking up. I kept breathing into Jessi's lungs, pleading with her to breathe, this is not the time to be stubborn Jessi._


	4. Declaration of Guilt

Declaration of Guilt

_Suddenly Jessi gasped for breath her eyes closed tight as she struggled to breathe, I held her up in my arms hoping she would improve._

_Her eyes flickered open unexpectedly taking me by surprise "Jessi can you hear me" I asked as I softy stroked her silken hair._

_She held my gaze a look of confusion etched on her face "Kyle" was all she said at first. I held my breath amazed she was alright, Jessi had come back from the dead again and I was so grateful._

* * *

"How many lives do you have kid" asked Foss as he stared happily at Jessi, she looked towards him and returned his smile. Kyle looked around at the fire descending upon them "We need to go" he said, he reached over to Jessi and carefully picked her up in his arms.

Jessi had lost a lot of blood and even she realised she was too weak to walk, she rested her head on Kyle's chest and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Kyle looked down at her repeatedly as they slowly left the explosion site, once they were outside Kyle felt better especially now he could see the van in the distance.

Foss radioed Declan to move the van closer, "Hey" said Foss as he looked at Jessi in my arms, "Hey" she replied softly.

Kyle carefully laid Jessi in the back of the van, taking off his coat to wrap around her.

"Hospital now" shouted Kyle as he watched Jessi's body start to shake.

"What happened" Declan asked as he started up the van, Foss started to tell Declan what had gone on as the drove to the closest hospital on the G.P.S.

Kyle pulled Jessi onto his lap, keeping her warm as the shock left her trembling in his arms "You're ok, it's ok" Kyle repeated he was getting scared again.

A little while later Jessi was settled in a clean hospital bed, her arm attached to a drip giving her a much needed blood transfusion, Jessi herself was fast asleep.

Kyle sat close by holding her hand, his own eyes drooping it had been a long day and healing Jessi's head trauma had left him exhausted.

The next day Jessi seemed a lot better she had slept a long time and her energy levels were almost back to normal. Foss wanted them to get back on the road and put some distance between the facility and the hospital in case anyone came looking for them.

"I don't think we should move her yet" said Kyle when he heard what Foss was planning, "She's still so pale" he said as he watched her talking to Declan in the other room.

"Jessi will be fine, we can't stay here it's not safe" Foss was adamant he had already managed to get her discharge papers signed. They left the hospital later that morning and drove to the airport, by the time they had booked and boarded the flight back to Seattle Jessi was once again fast asleep.

Kyle watched as she rested her head on his shoulder, he listened to her steady heartbeat and wondered to himself who that other heartbeat at the facility had belonged too.

Stephen picked them up at the airport and after dropping off Foss and Declan at the warehouse he drove them home. He was surprised when Kyle had called to say they were coming home so soon and even more surprised when he had seen Jessi.

Although mostly recovered from her ordeal she was still very pale and quiet on the ride back, she tried to convince everyone that she was alright but deep down she felt something was different.

"Welcome home" said Nicole when she greeted the pair at the door, giving each of them a separate hug and happy kiss which they both returned.

"Jessi, are you ok" Nicole asked, something was defiantly wrong with the girl Nicole thought.

"I'm fine" Jessi replied giving Nicole that familiar smile she had given out to everyone who had asked her that question.

Nicole looked sharply at Jessi's face unconvinced but decided to drop it and celebrate the fact that they were home and safe.

When Jessi went to bed early that night, Nicole asked Kyle what had happened in Boston and what was wrong with Jessi.

"Nothings wrong with Jessi" Kyle replied, instantly realising that lying was not his forte and that Nicole and Stephen weren't buying it.

Kyle sighed and realised they needed to know what had transpired at the facility and about their unexpected visit to the local infirmary. Kyle hadn't wanted to worry them with the news but with Jessi still not 100% he knew they had to know.

"Jessi died" said Nicole, it was more of a statement than a question she looked shocked, her eyes darting towards Jessi's closed bedroom door.

"I can't believe this, why didn't you call us straight away" asked Stephen, he looked a little shocked too but also kind of angry.

"Jessi didn't want a fuss and really she's a lot better now" Kyle told them looking a bit uncomfortable, he had hoped to keep this quiet, _why am I so hopeless at lying_ he thought.

Once Kyle had gone to sleep Nicole and Stephen discussed what Kyle had told them,

"I'm stunned, what if Jessi had died" Nicole said, her thoughts a blur as the images of Jessi hurt gathered in her mind.

"I knew something was wrong, she didn't look right all night" Stephen said, "I can't believe Foss would move her so quickly after she was so sick".

"I can" said Nicole, "Lets face it he's not exactly paternal" Nicole exhaled loudly as those images of Jessi injured came back to her, shaking her head as she tried to remove them.

Stephen wrapped his arms around Nicole as they both thought about what Kyle had told them and just how close they had come to losing Jessi.

* * *

_I knew I shouldn't have told them, I knew Jessi would be mad when she woke up. But the guilt I had felt had gone the minute they were informed and my conscience felt clear as a fell asleep. _

_I dreamed about Jessi, about that day I kept shouting at her to breathe "Breathe Jessi, breathe". _

_When I woke up there were tears on my pillow, I ran towards Jessi's room and sighed in relief when I saw her sleeping peacefully. I was so happy Jessi was safe and with our family but as I looked at her, the morning sun falling softly on her face I realised just how much I loved her._

_ Jessi my best friend the girl who loved me completely, I loved her too, deeply._


	5. I Love You

I Love You

A few days later and everything was almost back to normal, Kyle and Jessi were back at college and Nicole and Stephen were trying to put the kids trip to Boston behind them.

Jessi seemed to be back to normal and Kyle was trying to decide how to tell Jessi of his true feelings for her.

He had waited until they were back at the University before he finally broke the news that he loved her and wanted to date.

"I can't believe this" said Jessi when she heard the news, "You want to date, me"

"Why would you even have to ask" said Kyle, true he loved Amanda for a long time but when Jessi had almost died he realised he could live without Amanda, he couldn't live without Jessi.

Kyle reached towards Jessi and he gave her a gentle kiss on the lips, "I love you" he said, "Sorry it's taken me so long to say it".

Jessi was still in shock after Kyle's sudden confession, "I love you too" she said

"I always have".

Kyle and Jessi decided to keep their new relationship a secret from the Tragers, they knew Nicole wasn't happy about the idea and they wanted to enjoy this without any family disputes.

At the beginning it was the happiest part of Jessi's life so far, she was almost euphoric

and Kyle was equally ecstatic at their growing bond.

Sadly the joy for Jessi didn't last, something changed, something had changed her and the results would be devastating.

Initially it began with intermittent headaches, they would arrive unexpectedly and leave the same way. Jessi worried it was due to the head trauma she had received, but as other symptoms developed it became clear that something else was wrong.

Not wanting to spoil their happiness Jessi kept her feelings about a possible illness to herself, she didn't want to upset Kyle especially after the recent events in Boston.

Keeping her own council Jessi felt those feelings of loneliness once again, she was also in unfamiliar territory when she realised just how scared she was.

A short time after the headaches began she encountered the one person she had hoped never to meet again, it was Cassidy. His face was jubilant when he saw her on campus

his eyes full of a self-assured arrogance, Jessi just stared at him, amazed he would dare to cross the boundaries that separated them.

"So nice to see you again" he said smirking as he walked towards her, they were standing in the quad students were surrounding them. Jessi couldn't attack with so many witnesses, Cassidy could not have planned a better place to bump into her.

"The feeling is far from mutual" she spat as she looked at him with disgust, her head had started to ache again making it harder for her to stay composed.

Cassidy watched as she subconsciously moved her fingers over her forehead, her eyes closed momentarily at the stabbing pain worsened.

"Headache" said Cassidy thoughtfully, "I'm glad to see it's finally taking effect".

" What's taking effect" said Jessi a little unnerved by his strange comment and the gloating look in his eyes.

"Just something I gave you" he began "Something new, a present to remind you who you are really dealing with" he said softly.

Jessi looked at his face wondering what he had done, "Something new" she asked eventually. Cassidy was smiling enjoying being the one with the power, Jessi was the helpless one now and he was the cause.

"You remember that trip you took, the one I paid for" said Cassidy, "Well I was the one who caused the explosion, the place was empty until you arrived".

"What?" Jessi asked confused,

"Work it out, you're the genius after all" Cassidy shouted, a few people nearby looked around at him startled by his shout. He noticed the onlookers and walked closer to Jessi and practically whispered, "Their weren't any clones, it was you I wanted there".

She didn't respond a part of her was imagining wrapping her fingers around his throat, he was so triumphant it was infuriating her.

Cassidy told Jessi how he had planned everything, setting up the facility with empty pods and driving Jessi into her venerable position, insuring she would be hurt.

Then he explained the last part of his charade he had injected Jessi with an experimental toxin, hoping to encourage Kyle to find a cure and in doing so prevent them from stopping his cloning project.

"That's not the best part though" said Cassidy seeing the horrified expression on her face, "To much prolonged exposure with Kyle will infect him too".

"You have to leave him, so sad" he said with mock sadness, enjoying the pain on Jessi's pale face.

"I'll kill you" Jessi said suddenly a deadly gleam in her eyes, Cassidy just smiled

"Maybe" he said, "But not now", with those words still running through her head he turned and slowly walked away.

Jessi watched his retreating figure her face unreadable, she knew he wasn't lying everything he said was true, she was in trouble and she was alone.


	6. Alone Again

Alone Again

For a while Jessi wasn't sure how to proceed she needed to act quickly but in the moments after Cassidy's admission she was left lost. Separating herself from Kyle was now essential but impossible too, having to leave Kyle after her long struggle to be with him wasn't something Jessi could ever see herself doing.

But keeping Kyle safe was important to Jessi, much more important than her own thoughts and feelings.

She returned to the Trager home later that day and quietly packed a few belongings into a bag, some clothes, some books and the picture of her mother standing beside the diner with Adam.

Looking around her bedroom uncertain that she would ever see it again she sighed, walking out into the hallway she noticed the photo on the wall of the Trager's and Kyle, they were so happy and feeling so miserable herself she took down the picture and placed it carefully into her bag.

She left the house slowly, glad there was no one home but also sad that she couldn't see them and say goodbye. With one last look at the house Jessi marched away down the street a small bag in her hand and several tears in her eyes.

Walking away had been hard but in essence it was the easiest thing she had to do, finding a place to go, finding a cure and stopping Cassidy were going to be a lot harder.

Remembering the time when Nicole was in the hospital, how easy it had been for Kyle to infiltrate the hospitals work force Jessi decided to repeat those actions.

Getting into a hospital environment would be very beneficial she could use their resources to help her facilitate a possible cure, she might even be able to sleep there.

Using her considerable talents Jessi quickly managed to establish herself as a resident at Harborview Medical Center, forging the proper documents and reading multiple books on anatomy and medicine she easily passed the medical boards needed.

Now working within the hospitals medical research unit she had uniquely placed herself in the ideal position to gain an understanding on the toxin that now coursed through her veins.

Jessi performed various fluid tests, monitored her blood pressure, body temperature and even managed to perform a MRI on herself with the help of a technician she had bribed.

Her research was meticulous leading her through many dead ends and failed theories, eventually she developed a possible course of treatment after three weeks of painful investigations.

Jessi often spoke to the Trager's and occasionally Kyle on the phone using the cover story that she had left with Foss and Declan, who were away on a training exercise in Canada. When they returned she hoped to have found a cure thus preventing the need to add to her lies.

Kyle was stunned to find Jessi missing and even more confused when he learned she had left with Foss and hadn't asked Kyle to come with them.

Brooding over their sudden separation Kyle felt there was something amiss, Jessi hated to be a part from him and her lack of communication troubled him.

Stephen and Nicole were likewise concerned by Jessi's abrupt departure and Nicole had noticed the missing photograph that had hung on the wall. She had asked the others about it's disappearance but when everyone pleaded innocence she realised Jessi had taken it, why she could only guess.

Meanwhile Jessi's health was getting worse and without any one to look after her the symptoms were becoming more pronounced each day.

She suffered a lot with severe headaches, the kind she had once experienced when she pushed her powers too far. Jessi was often light-headed and nauseas which created a loss of appetite which lead to massive weight loss.

She was tired all the time now and the fatigue was making her make mistakes in her diagnosis, Jessi needed help but she was too scared to go to Kyle.

Jessi reasoned if this killed her it was a price she would have to pay but she wouldn't let Kyle pay it too, not because of her, Kyle was too special in her eyes.

So Jessi suffered in silence struggling to accomplish her difficult task, made all the more complicated by playing the dual role of doctor and patient.

Then unexpectedly just as Jessi was beginning to lose the little hope she had left Foss returned, showing up at the Trager's door during dinner one night.

"Welcome back, I didn't expect you back until the summer" said Kyle surprised but happy to see his friend.

"We had to cut the trip short, Declan's dad had a heart attack" Foss explained, "We just got back today."

"Is he going to be alright" Kyle asked, concern etched all over his face.

"I think so, I just came from the hospital, Declan was a bit shaken up though" Foss said as he absently rubbed his fingers across his mouth.

"I hope he's ok, did Jessi stay at the hospital with him" asked Kyle as he noticed her absence.

"Jessi" Foss asked a bit confused, "How would Jessi even know about Declan's dad."

"But she was with you, she told us she went with you" Kyle was panicking now, Foss was looking completed nonplussed he clearly had no idea what Kyle was taking about.

* * *

_Foss left me reeling all this time Jessi hadn't been with him, it was almost six weeks since I had seen her and two since she had spoken to me on the phone._

_How could I have been so stupid I had felt deep down that something was wrong yet I hadn't done anything about it._

_I tried to think back to the times we had spoken, had she sounded upset, had she been taken like Amanda, kidnapped gone without a trace._

_I felt sick where was Jessi, I had felt a connection to her all this time, it had been faint but I had attributed it to our distance. I tried to feel that connection again it seemed even weaker if that was possible, Jessi was in trouble I could feel it._

_I told Foss about Jessi's disappearance hoping for some new insights, he tried to be helpful but Foss was Foss and his negative outlook only deepened my despair. _

_Stephen and Nicole were heart-broken when they found out about Jess's deception, Nicole reminded us about the missing family photo repeatedly saying to herself_

_"She knew she had to leave, so she took us with her."_

_I started to cry at her words knowing she was right, Jessi would take us with her as a memento a throw back to happier times. _

_I pictured her pulling it off the wall, taking it with her, taking us with her._


	7. Hope

Hope

Jessi had reached a brick wall, her treatment method had failed killing the cells she was working with. She had analysed cells taken from her own body, injected them with her potential antidote and waited to see the results.

Jessi had determined that the toxin was carried in the blood stream, it rapidly damaged the bodies cells causing acute destruction. Jessi had established early on that attempting to heal herself from the toxin was impossible, the deterioration of her bodies cells and the nature of the toxin made healing a hopeless endeavour.

She was also aware that her intellect was starting to decline, the toxin had caused damage to her brain quickly lowering her I.Q to that of an average person.

Without her mind Jessi was stuck she had reached a deadlock and her declining health was really impeding her way of life.

Meanwhile Kyle was frantically trying to find her, mixing himself up with Latnok attempting to find out if they had taken her.

He discovered that Latnok were unaware of her disappearance, they seemed to be genuinely troubled by her departure and tried to help Kyle with his quest.

Kyle learned that Cassidy and his mother Grace Kingsley had been acting in their own interests for some time, working separately from the genuine organisation.

Latnok were not interested in starting up the project to clone Kyle, they had not been apart of Amanda's kidnapping and they had not ordered the death of Sarah Emerson.

The board members working with Cassidy had been imposters, criminals and the real members of the board had stopped interfering with Kyle's life the minute Adam had asked them too.

Now with the help of the legitimate group Kyle was able to locate Cassidy, forced to leave Seattle once again in the hope of finally bringing him to justice.

Kyle left without a word to anyone, he wanted to go it alone and leave Foss to watch over his family.

Foss was unaware of Kyle's departure he was busy investigating a lead on the possible whereabouts of Jessi. A tech from the hospital Declan's father was admitted too, had recognised her picture and told Foss how he helped her weeks earlier.

Foss searched the different departments of the hospital hoping for another lead when something completely unexpected happened.

While walking towards the stairwell he spotted a dark-haired girl wearing a white lab coat, she was clearly having trouble negotiating the stairs her body so dreadfully frail.

"Jessi?" Foss asked, uncertain that the figure could be the one associated with that name.

The woman ignored him purposefully as she moved a little faster trying to get away, but her body was weak and eventually she was forced to face him.

Foss was appalled he hardly recognised her face to face, she was so emaciated her clothes hung from her slender frame. Jessi's skin was pale almost transparent and her once bright eyes were dim and full of sadness.

"My God" Foss suddenly announced, "What happened to you" he asked as he reached his arm towards her.

Jessi shrugged away from his grasp and staggered, holding on to the wall to keep her balance she started to cry.

"Jessi" said Foss softly concerned that Jessi was so fragile, he reached towards her again and gently held her in his arms. Hugging Jessi's slender frame Foss was uncertain how to proceed, the girl wept uncontrollably until she couldn't stand up anymore.

Foss lifted her into his arms and carried her outside, Jessi's eyes were closed her breathing shallow as he placed her into the passenger side of his van.

As he reached over to fasten her seatbelt she awoke and as her eyes fixed with his she sighed deeply.

"Where am I?" she asked

"You're in my van, I'm taking you home" said Foss

"No, I can't go there" Jessi spoke with sudden fear as she started to shiver, unable to stop herself.

"Why" Foss asked as he wrapped his jacket around her, hoping to stop her shaking limbs.

Jessi sighed again as she explained everything that had happened to her, what Cassidy had done and how it had effected her.

When she finally finished she slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep, Foss just stared at her amazed.

Reluctant to take her to the Trager's in case she could inexplicably infect Kyle, Foss thought about taking her back to the hospital. But he realised they wouldn't be able to help her so he decided to take her to Adam's now empty home.

Carrying her towards the master bedroom, he carefully placed her in bed and wrapped the heavy comforter around her. Jessi was shivering again as Foss reached for her hand and gently stroked it, her hand was so cold it frightened him.

Sitting by her bedside he reached inside his pocket and retrieved his phone, dialled Kyle's number and waited for him to pick up.

When Kyle didn't pick up Foss truly started to panic, Jessi needed help and fast and Kyle was probably the only person who could help her.

After repeatedly trying his cell he phoned the Trager house thinking maybe Kyle would be the one to answer.

"Hello" said Nicole's voice

"Hello, can I speak with Kyle" said Foss hoping Kyle was home.

"He's not home, I thought he was with you" said Nicole

"When did you last see him" asked Foss.

"Two days ago, he said we was going to stay with you while he tried to figure out where Jessi was" Nicole told him.

"He lied" said Foss quietly, "I haven't seen him since Thursday" Foss told Nicole.

"What, that was three days ago, where is he?" Nicole was clearly upset now, first Jessi and now Kyle what was happening she thought.

Foss told Nicole about finding Jessi at the hospital and that maybe Latnok knew where Kyle had gone. Foss explained he wanted to go to them but how he couldn't leave Jessi alone.

"Why can't you leave Jessi alone" Nicole asked confused

"Nicole Jessi's in really bad shape, Cassidy gave her something that's making her really sick" Foss explained, trying to break the news as gently as he could.

Nicole didn't respond he could hear her sudden intake of breath followed by a strange strangled sob.

"Where are you" she eventually managed to say, Foss gave her directions to Adam's house and hung up the phone.

He looked down at Jessi she was still trembling slightly and her lips were blue, Foss laid down beside her wrapping his arms around her trying to warm her up.

"Please try" he said gently "Please."


	8. Confrontation

Confrontation

An hour later a very distressed Nicole arrived at the house, Foss appeared at the door the minute she rang the bell.

"Where is she" Nicole asked,

"Come with me" said Foss as he led her quickly up the stairs.

Nicole rushed along the hallway and swept into the bedroom where Jessi was sleeping, her pale face just visible beneath the covers.

"Jessi" Nicole said, having the same problem Foss had connecting the girl in the bed with the girl she remembered.

She sat down on the bed and gently stroked Jessi's dark curls from her face, Jessi continued to sleep unaware of Nicole's presence.

"What did he do to her" she eventually asked, reaching for Jessi's delicate hand and kissing it softly.

"Too much" Foss said as he watched their one-sided reunion, "The bastard" he swore.

Foss then proceeded to tell Nicole what Jessi had told him and how she had searched for a cure alone to prevent accidentally infecting Kyle.

Nicole failed to understand how the toxin could affect Kyle and not anyone else but decided not to press the issue, Foss looked just as upset as she did about what had happened.

"I better go, we need Kyle" he said suddenly, "Call me if she gets any worse, here's my number" and without any further comment he left.

Nicole called Stephen and told him about Jessi's condition, he immediately packed a few belongings and called Josh to tell him the news.

They both left together for Adam's house deciding they both needed to be there for Jessi and to help Nicole.

While she waited for her family Jessi woke up, she opened her eyes and fixed Nicole with a languid gaze.

"Nicole" Jessi asked a little mystified by her sudden appearance,

"Jessi, how are you feeling" asked Nicole.

"This is a dream, you're not really here" Jessi said as a lone tear fell down her cheek

"I'm here Jessi, you're not dreaming honey" Nicole told her wiping away the tear with her finger.

Jessi sat up in bed and stared at Nicole unsure if she was really present, she was feeling that familiar pain in her head making the room sway around her.

Nicole saw the pain in Jessi's eyes and gently moved her back towards the pillows,

"It's okay now, I'm here" said Nicole, Jessi started to cry at Nicole's words the exact same words Sarah had said to Jessi when she came round at the diner.

Nicole lovingly placed a kiss on her forehead, getting a tissue from her bag she wiped her tears telling her over and over that it would be all right.

Jessi just watched her, clinging to her jacket like a small child "Don't go, don't leave me Sarah" Jessi pleaded desperately.

Nicole was crying too as she tried to reassure Jessi, "Rest now, I'm going nowhere" she said.

Jessi continued to watch her as her eyes slowly began to close, within seconds she was fast asleep again her fingers still ensnared in the material of the jacket.

Elsewhere Foss visited Latnok and demanded the whereabouts of Kyle, surprised when he found out he had left for California in search of Cassidy.

Foss phoned Nicole to tell her he was leaving for California, promising he would find Kyle and bring him back as soon as he could.

He arrived at his destination twenty-two hours later and began his search for Cassidy, knowing where Cassidy was Kyle would also follow.

He sat in his rented vehicle and watched the apartment building where Cassidy was living, waiting for him to make an appearance.

Foss didn't have to wait long he saw Cassidy enter the building within half an hour, he was walking at a fast pace talking on his cell.

Foss quickly followed behind a weapon concealed about his person, he was taking no chances he knew what Cassidy was capable of.

Within moments Foss was breaking down the door Cassidy had just entered, startled by his sudden appearance Cassidy ran towards the bedroom. Foss tackled him throwing his body towards the floor, he pulled out the gun and pointed it at Cassidy's skull.

"Don't move" shouted Foss as Cassidy struggled beneath him, "Where's Kyle?"

Cassidy started to laugh at the absurdity of the question as he shifted his body, Foss allowed him to move into a sitting position keeping the gun trained on him the whole time.

"Where's Kyle" Cassidy said after he had stopped laughing, "Are you serious, I haven't seen the kid since Boston."

Foss was caught off guard by his comment about Boston, he knew from Jessi that Cassidy had falsely lead them there but it sickened him to be reminded.

"What did you do to Jessi" Foss spat as his thoughts lingered towards her,

"Jessi" said Cassidy and once again he was laughing.

Foss swiftly smacked the butt of the gun against Cassidy's head, quickly wiping the smile from his face.

"Well, I'm waiting" said Foss as he wiped the blood from his weapon,

"It's an experimental toxin my mother has worked on for some time" Cassidy replied adding with a smirk "There's no cure."

Foss hit him in the head again frustrated by his explanation, he pointed the weapon towards his leg and fired.

Cassidy screamed out as he reached for his bloody leg, he looked at Foss with vicious eyes cursing and shouting from what he had done.

Foss look a deep breath and slowly walked towards the window, he watched some children playing in the street and thought about Kyle and Jessi and how they had missed out on so much.

"Why can't you just leave those kids alone" Foss asked suddenly as he looked back at Cassidy.

"They aren't kids" Cassidy spat as he wrapped his shirt tightly around his leg,

"No, you saw to that" Foss replied sadly.

"No I mean they can't ever be children their little more than science experiments, a failure and a success" Cassidy spoke softly he was starting to feel light-headed.

"Really, who's the failure and who's the success" asked Foss already knowing what Cassidy's reply would be.

"Kyle's the success of course" Cassidy said rolling his eyes,

"Wrong Kyle was the failure at lease he was in Zzyzx eyes, Jessi was their success" Foss concluded.

"What" Cassidy was watching Foss like he had lost his mind, "How was that girl ever a success."

Foss explained how Zzyzx had tried to terminate Kyle because he began making his own decisions and that Jessi was left to live because of her compliance.

"See there are always more ways to look at things" Foss explained, "You see Kyle as a success because you want to, just like you see Jessi as a failure."

"She killed a man, Kyle didn't" Cassidy said,

"That was self-preservation and her own inability to tell right from wrong" Foss replied.

"And don't forget how close Kyle came to killing you his life experiences stopped him, well that and Nicole" Foss concluded.

"So there both failures, who cares" Cassidy shouted,

"They are both amazing successes and your about to kill one" Foss shouted back.

"Tell me how to fix her, or I'll kill you here and now" Foss said as he raised his weapon, he had wasted enough time trying to get Cassidy to see Jessi really see her.

"Look...please... I'm sorry... there really is no cure I though Kyle would find one" Cassidy begged.

"She didn't tell anyone until now and Kyle is missing" Foss shouted,

"She kept it to herself" Cassidy said surprised, "I didn't expect that."

"Misjudged her didn't you, she didn't want anyone to get hurt. She was protecting them" Foss said miserably.

"Okay I admit it I've made some mistakes" Cassidy said, he paused as if he was weighing something up in his head.

Finally he announced "I know where he is, I know where Kyle is."


	9. Understanding

Understanding

Jessi had been at Adam's house for a few days now, Nicole had waited on her hand and foot preparing her favourite foods trying to tempt her to eat and making her as comfortable as possible.

Jessi had attempted to eat but she could barely keep anything down, the headaches had gotten a lot worse and the painkillers Nicole gave her had no effect.

She tried to get out of bed everyday, conscience of the worry she was causing the Trager's and desperate to be of use again.

Stephen returned to the hospital to retrieve Jessi's data and her laptop full of all her research on the toxin, hoping Kyle would be able to make sense of it all.

Sadly Jessi wasn't capable of continuing her work, she slept most of the time occasionally calling out for Kyle during her more painful deliriums.

Throughout it all Jessi was a good patient she never complained although she did keep a lot of her symptoms to herself, not wanting to trouble the rest of the family.

Nicole saw she was keeping things from them and was sad that Jessi felt the need to protect them, especially now when she needed them the most.

Everyday she slipped a little further away from them, everyday her condition would deteriorate a little more and everyday Nicole and Stephen grew more and more concerned.

After Cassidy's revelation Foss discovered Kyle had been taken hostage by Cassidy's associates. They had discovered him breaking into Cassidy's apartment and disabled him using the rubber bullets, they had used once before.

Foss then coerced Cassidy into leading him to where Kyle was being held, threatening his life in exchange for Kyle's release.

Cassidy called his men and desperately begged them to send out the boy, amazingly they cooperated proving Cassidy to be more important than he looked.

Foss believed his mother was the driving force behind their decision but without proof he debated just how significant Cassidy had become.

Almost immediately Kyle's dishevelled appearance emerged at the doorway, he was shielding his eyes from the sun and sporting a bloody nose and swollen jaw.

He saw Foss in the nearby car and staggered towards him, he was limping slightly but otherwise looked fine.

"Send out Kingsley or we fire at the boy" shouted a disembodied voice over a loud-speaker.

Foss opened the car door and pushed Cassidy onto the tarmac outside, at the same time he grabbed Kyle's shoulder and pulled him into the vehicle.

Foss started the engine and sped off towards the interstate, but not before Kyle saw his captors help a battered Cassidy to his feet.

"How did you find me" Kyle asked once he had collected his thoughts from their hasty getaway.

"Cassidy" Foss replied gruffly, not taking his eyes from the road.

"Cassidy?" Kyle replied puzzled.

"Look we can discuss this later, I really what to talk to you about Jessi,"

"Jessi, have you found her?" Kyle asked excitedly, a small smile playing about his lips.

As he looked at Foss though his smile quickly faded, something was wrong Foss's face had suddenly turned white.

"Foss...she's okay right...is she" Kyle was fighting to control himself, Foss still hadn't answered him.

"Please, tell me" Kyle shouted immediately bringing Foss out of his reverie.

"Cassidy injected her with something, an incurable toxin his mother may have designed" Foss explained eventually.

Kyle was silent as his brain processed what Foss had said, he was completely stunned.

"Cassidy told her she could pass the toxin to you, that's why she left" said Foss after waiting a while for Kyle to respond.

"I need to see her" Kyle said suddenly making Foss jump,

"Kyle you can't go to her."

"I can, I have to" Kyle replied,

"No, Jessi doesn't want you there, she doesn't want you to get sick too."

"I don't care" Kyle said softly.

"Jessi cares, Kyle she's dying" Foss spoke with a sadness Kyle had only ever heard before when he spoke about his wife and daughter.

"Jessi's dying" Kyle spoke more to himself than to Foss almost as if he was trying to get it straight in his head.

"No" Kyle said shaking his head, "No she can't, she wont" he was desperate now his hands were gripping Foss's jacket almost pleading.

"Where is she" Kyle begged, Foss shook his head he hated not being able to tell Kyle where she was but he made a promise to Jessi.

Kyle pushed against him causing the car to swerve, he was grabbing his jacket in a much more threatening manner now.

"Tell me" Kyle shouted, Foss shook his head again in sorrow.

"You can't get sick Kyle, you have to help her" Foss shouted back, Kyle loosened his grip on Foss and moved back momentarily.

"You mean there's still hope" Kyle asked as a new light shone in his eyes,

"Kyle there's always hope, especially now your involved."

* * *

_Foss was right there was hope, especially now I was finally aware of what had happened. _

_Understanding why Jessi had left all those weeks before, I finally realised she was trying to protect me._

_I wished it had been me instead of her, I wished I had killed Cassidy when I had the chance all those weeks before._

_But mostly I wished I could be with Jessi, I missed her so much and knowing she was sick made the need to see her all the more compelling. _

_Foss told me about Jessi's quest to find answers, she had tried to find a cure but had been unsuccessful. _

_Knowing of Jessi's failure I quickly became concerned, Jessi had always joked she was smarter than me and deep down I believed she was._

_Making me wonder if Jessi hadn't found a solution how would I. _


	10. Hanging On

Hanging On

After their flight Foss took Kyle back to the Trager home, where Stephen on Foss's instruction had delivered Jessi's research.

"Here this is all of Jessi's work" said Foss as he pointed to the various exercise books and laptop computer.

"We will have to rely on your brain power to solve this, Jessi has done enough"

Foss spoke sadly as he remembered how Jessi had looked when he left her.

He opened the laptop nearby and showed Kyle the files Jessi had produced, he opened the exercise books scattered around the table all full of Jessi's meticulous notes.

Kyle stared at Jessi's handwriting and stroked the words on the page, a tear fell onto the page which he quickly wiped away.

He had to be stronger than this for Jessi and for himself, he had to fix this, he had to save Jessi.

He quickly read through all of Jessi's research, amazed how detailed her theories were everything was painstaking put together but some parts seemed to be missing.

* * *

_Whatever was happening to Jessi it had slowed her natural intellect, it pained me to know that Jessi was making mistakes she would never ordinarily have made. _

_Jessi had done most on the work herself, she had worked hard trying to change her situation. I had the smallest part to play but unfortunately it was the most important._

* * *

Foss left Kyle to his task and returned to Adam's wanting to check up on Jessi and see if he could do anything to help.

When he arrived he saw Stephen sitting in the living room, a book in his hand that he seemed unable to read.

"Hey" said Foss softly not wanting to startle him as he seemed so lost in thought,

Stephen looked up and placed the book on a small table beside him.

"Hey, where's Kyle" Stephen asked as he looked towards the door hopefully.

"I dropped him off at your house...how is Jessi" Foss asked.

"Not great, we need to think about getting her a nurse" Stephen replied,

"A nurse, why what's happened."

"She can't keep anything down, she's so dehydrated. Jessi needs intravenous fluids and that's a bit over our heads" Stephen explained sadly.

"Of course, let me make a phone call. I have an associate she was a medic in the forces, I know she will be discrete."

Foss left the room to make his call and Stephen returned to looking at his book, upstairs Nicole was anxiously watching Jessi as she slept.

"She'll be here as soon as she can" Foss suddenly announced to Stephen making him jump right out of his seat.

"I'm going to get some supplies, she gave me a list of what we will need" Foss explained as he held up a piece of paper with his scribbled notes upon.

"Need any help" Stephen asked hoping he could escape from the house that now held so many unhappy memories.

Foss looked at Stephen debating whether he wanted any company but seeing Stephen's troubled face he asked Stephen to come along.

The following morning a knock on the door woke Nicole from her slumber, she was sleeping on a sofa bed in Jessi's room so she could be there if needed in the night.

She looked towards Jessi who was still fast asleep and put on her dressing gown hurriedly, as she ran down the stairs to answer the door.

Foss and Stephen were still away but they had informed Nicole about a woman coming to help with Jessi.

"Hello" Nicole greeted as she opened the large front door,

"Hi I'm Anna Kursinka, Tom asked me to come as soon as possible" said the woman as she shook Nicole's hand.

She was a tall slim women roughly in her early to mid thirties, her eyes were a striking blue her hair was long and fair.

"I'm so glad you came so quickly, I hope you didn't have far to travel" Nicole said as she escorted the woman into the living room helping her with her bags.

"I'm glad to help out and I haven't come too far, I live in Tacoma" she explained.

Nicole was pleased Anna hadn't travelled a great distance and very grateful a medical professional was here to help with Jessi.

"Can I get you anything, a drink perhaps" Nicole asked politely.

"No I'm fine, I'd really like to meet Jessi though, Tom's told me a lot about her."

"He has" Nicole questioned worried about just how much Tom Foss had revealed.

"Don't worry he wasn't too specific, he just told me Jessi is a very bright and special girl who's unwell and needs some looking after.

Nicole sighed reassured Foss had not elaborated much on Jessi's condition, she lead her up the stairs and into Jessi's bedroom.

Anna walked over to the bed and let out an audible gasp, she reached for Jessi's hand and felt for a pulse.

"Amazing" she said as she tucked Jessi's hand back into the covers,

"Sorry" Nicole asked a little confused.

"It's just I'm amazed this girl still has a pulse, I was a medic in the forces for ten years and I've never seen anyone look so sick and still be alive" Anna said bluntly.

Nicole fought not to answer back with an angry retort, she really had done everything she could for Jessi.

Concerned by the look on Nicole's face she quickly apologised for her honesty,

"I'm sorry my mum always said I had no tact but really it is amazing, Jessi must have a lot of fight."

"She has" Nicole replied, smiling a little when she thought about Jessi's determination. Nicole was also a little amused that Anna was so brutally honest, she and Jessi would get along perfectly.

Later that day Stephen and Foss returned with boxes full of medical equipment. Stephen had a strange guilty look on his face, making Nicole wonder where they had acquired all the stuff from.

Anna set to work straight away, she inserted a needle into Jessi's hand to allow the insertion of fluids.

Using the machines Foss had delivered she was also able to monitor Jessi's heart rate, her pulse and blood pressure.

Jessi's heartbeat was a little erratic but Anna was more concerned by her low blood pressure probably due to early stages of malnutrition.

Anna had to insert a feeding tube through Jessi's nasal passage so she could give Jessi some much-needed nourishment.

Eventually with Anna's help Jessi's blood pressure stabilized, Nicole sat beside her the whole time surprised she never awoke.

Jessi's bedroom now looked like a hospital ward, with machine lights flashing but no beeping noises. Nicole had asked for the volume to be turned down not wanted Jessi disturbed by the noise.

Around ten that evening Jessi finally woke, her eyelids fluttered then slowly opened revealing her beautiful hazel irises.

"Hi honey" Nicole said softly stroking her hand, "How are you feeling."

"Fine I guess" Jessi replied as she noticed the drip in her hand and the various wires she was attached too. She moved her hand to her face and felt the tube descending from her nose, Jessi tried to remove it but Nicole took hold of her hand to prevent her.

"You need that, it's just a feeding tube" Nicole told her as she looked up at Anna who was hovering nearby.

Jessi followed her gaze and noticed a woman smiling down at her, Jessi moved closer to Nicole startled by the strangers presence.

Nicole introduced Anna to Jessi and explained that she was a trained nurse helping out with the medical aspects of her care.

Jessi gave her speculative look, debating whether she could trust this woman or not.

When Nicole explained how Anna and Foss were acquainted Jessi seemed to relax a little.

A short while later Foss called Kyle to tell him Jessi was awake, Kyle had been calling all day hoping to talk to her.

Foss carried the telephone into Jessi's bedroom and asked if everyone would leave and give the pair some privacy.

Jessi was almost afraid to speak to Kyle, fearing he would force her to reveal her location.

But deep down she was desperate to hear his voice again so she took the phone from Foss and tentatively spoke.

"Hello"

"Jessi" the voice asked eagerly.

"Kyle" Jessi said trying not to break down.

"Oh Jessi, how are you feeling and don't say your fine" Kyle asked.

"I'm feeling better especially now..."

"I'm sorry Jessi, I'm so sorry this happened to you" Kyle said suddenly cutting her off, Jessi could hear him quietly crying and it broke her heart.

They were silent for a while as Jessi also broke down, she held tightly to the phone her tears slowly falling down her cheeks.

"Please don't cry Jessi" Kyle asked as he realised he had made her cry.

"It's going to be okay, I can help you now," Kyle wished he had been braver and not upset Jessi, he missed hearing her voice.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, don't be too mad okay" Jessi finally said.

"Don't worry I'm not mad, not at you anyway I love you" Kyle replied.

He was certainly mad at someone but it wasn't Jessi, he could never be mad with her.

"I love you too" Jessi sobbed, wishing Kyle was there so he could hold her in his arms.

Without warning Jessi audibly winced, the pain in her head had returned at the most inconvenient time.

"Are you okay" Kyle asked concerned he strangely felt her pain,

"I'm fine" Jessi's voice did little to assuage his fear, Jessi herself was struggling to focus on the room around her.

"I think I should go now, I'm sorry I can't talk longer, I love you" Jessi said quickly.

"I love you too Jessi, are you sure your alright" Kyle asked but there was no reply.

"Jessi...JESSI" Kyle shouted, there was nothing only silence.


	11. Breakthrough

Breakthrough

Kyle hung up the phone and called Foss's cell when he didn't answer he called Stephen's. When Stephen failed to pick up Kyle started to panic, he tried Nicole and eventually thought of Josh.

After the fourth ring he picked up, "Hello" he asked sleepily as he turned on the bedside light.

"Josh it's Kyle something's wrong, go and see what's going on" Kyle begged,

"What, Kyle are you alright" Josh asked rubbing his eyes.

"Quick just go and see what's wrong, please" Josh dropped the phone on his bed and walked towards the voices in the hall.

Kyle waited clutching the phone in his hand, straining to hear what was happening.

He waited and waited for Josh to return, calling out his name repeatedly and wondering why he didn't take the phone with him when he left.

Eventually Josh returned he found his cell on the bed and quickly grabbed hold of it,

"Kyle are you still there" he asked,

"What's wrong" Kyle asked glad Josh had finally come back.

"Nothing, everything's okay Jessi just fainted while she was on the phone with you."

"What! she fainted" Kyle started to panic again.

"Jessi's better now, she has headaches that make her dizzy" Josh said trying his best to reassure him.

"I promise you she's fine now, I saw her she asked me to tell you that she's sorry for worrying you."

"She did" said Kyle.

"She did" said Josh looking up to see his dad enter the room.

"Look dads here, he wants to talk to you. Stay strong man we're all counting on you."

Josh handed his phone to his dad and watched as he walked out into the hallway, slowly closing the door behind him.

Kyle talked with his dad about Jessi and asked why no one had answered their phones. Stephen explained how his and Nicole's were turned off and that Foss had been busy making sure Jessi was okay.

They talked for a while until Nicole took over from Stephen, anxious to talk with her son and catch up.

Kyle wanted to know from Nicole exactly the state of Jessi's health and Nicole wanted to know all about his disappearance. Kyle asked to speak with Jessi again but Nicole didn't want Jessi disturbed.

"Jessi's sleeping Kyle as we should be" Nicole replied,

"Can you tell her that I love her" Kyle asked hopefully.

"Jessi knows you love her and Jessi loves you too, but I'll tell her as soon as she wakes up. Stephen and I love you too, now try to get some sleep your going to need it" said Nicole as she said her goodbyes to Kyle.

Kyle said goodnight and hung up walking towards Jessi's bedroom, he opened the door and got into her bed.

Kyle had slept in her bed since his return, he rolled onto his side and breathed in her fresh scent. His last thoughts before he fell asleep were of Jessi and how he couldn't let her down.

The next day he woke early had a quick breakfast and began to work on the research Jessi had left behind.

Gradually the sun began to set and darkness descended, Kyle noticed the shadows on the walls and looked out the window. He was stunned when he saw the black night outside, he had worked through the whole day without even realising.

The front door suddenly opened taking him by surprise, Kyle looked up but relaxed when he saw Stephen entering the house.

"Is everything okay" Kyle asked, concerned that Jessi had gotten worse.

"Everything's about the same, I came to see how you are" said Stephen,

"Making any progress" Stephen asked as his eyes glanced the papers on the table.

"Too early to say" said Kyle sadly, he wished he had better news.

Kyle and Stephen talked for a while, they ordered a pizza and while they ate they joked about the little things. Neither of them really wanted to talk about Jessi, it was too upsetting for them both.

"How's Josh doing, I hope he's not too mad I woke him yesterday" Kyle asked.

"He's good, he's actually been a real help and he keeps everyone in good spirits. Don't worry about last night you know Josh, I'm sure he fell right back to sleep the minute I left his room."

They both laughed at Stephen's reply but quickly stopped, somehow it felt wrong to be laughing they felt.

Stephen slept the night at the house and Kyle was glad of the company, he had been feeling lonely in the empty house.

The next day Stephen woke early and went to wake Kyle, his bedroom was empty but he noticed Jessi's door was slightly ajar. He poked his head around the door and saw Kyle fast asleep on her bed, holding her pillow close to his chest.

Stephen decided to let him rest, he walked back to the kitchen to make the breakfast.

Foss appeared later once Kyle had woken up, he was carrying three stacked boxes in his arms. Stephen helped him set the boxes on the floor as Foss explained they were the provisions Kyle would need.

Kyle opened the boxes expecting to see food but instead he saw they were full of lab equipment.

Kyle smiled "That's just what I needed, how did you know" he asked.

"Jessi, she knew exactly what you would need. In fact this is her equipment from her lab at the hospital" said Foss.

"Jessi has a lab at a hospital" Kyle asked,

"Of course, didn't you hear Jessi has a PhD in medicine now" Stephen announced with pride.

"She does, I guess I missed a lot" Kyle said with a smile, thinking about how she had managed to pull that off.

Before night had fallen again Kyle, Foss and Stephen had converted Kyle's room into a lab. Moving his tub to the side of a wall and moving around some furniture, Kyle was ready to begin manufacturing a cure.

The next morning Stephen found Kyle hard at work in his new lab, realising his presence was more of a distraction he left Kyle alone.

Returning to Adam's house he heard a commotion coming from upstairs, he ran towards the noise concerned about Jessi.

What he saw made him laugh outright, Josh was standing in Jessi's room with his mouth overflowing with sour patch kids. His face was twisted up and tears were falling down his face, eventually he managed to swallow the massive quantity.

"See I told you I could eat a whole packet" Josh smugly announced to the room.

Nicole was sat on the bed with Jessi leaning against her, Anna was sitting on the sofa a look of amazement on her face.

His eyes were still watering when he looked back at his dad, Stephen was still smiling it was nice for him to see everyone in such high spirits.

"Shouldn't you be at school" he said eventually looking at Josh with mock severity.

"I'm on my way, Anna bet I couldn't eat a whole bag. Which reminds me that's ten dollars you owe me, pay up," Anna reached into her purse and handed Josh a ten-dollar note.

"Here, I guess a bet is a bet" she said begrudgingly, Josh smiled and ran off to school.

Kyle meanwhile had made a discovery, he still needed to test his theory but he felt sure progress had been made.

In the next few days his tests proved conclusive, he had managed to produce a very crude antidote to the toxin.

Using samples of Jessi's blood he obtained from Foss, Kyle isolated the toxic substance and was then able to create a vaccine.

As the days progressed he developed his idea, finally turning his crude solution into a much more sophisticated treatment.

It took Kyle two weeks to fully complete his antidote, he just hoped it would prove to be successful.

In those weeks Kyle only managed to talk with Jessi on five separate occasions, she was sleeping so much more now.

Jessi also had trouble breathing so Anna had to hook her up to a constant supply of oxygen. She had stopped eating and drinking completely and she was struggling to recognise the familiar faces around her.

Nicole was scared every time Jessi fell asleep, convinced each time that she wouldn't wake up. Stephen stopped going to work and Josh refused to go back to school, even Lori who was away at college called everyday for news.

Then out of the blue Kyle called Foss to tell him of his breakthrough,

"I've done it" he said jubilantly "I have a viable antidote" he explained.

Foss was speechless, finally he thought Jessi's suffering can end. He was so happy by the news that he drove to the Trager home immediately.

He met with Kyle and they embraced, the phone started to ring and Kyle answered it expecting it was his family excited by the news.

"Hello" he said smiling,

"Kyle" Stephen asked tentatively.

"What's wrong" Kyle shouted after hearing the sadness of Stephen's tone.

"It's Jessi" he managed to stutter,

"What" Kyle cried out.

There was a long silence followed by Stephen's strangled reply "She's dead."

Kyle fell to the floor his face the image of despair, Foss ran to him knowing in that instant what had occurred.

He held tight to Kyle's hunched frame and wept, Kyle remained silent he was gone he was empty.


	12. The Reunion

The Reunion

Foss strode up the steps to the Trager home his hand was reaching for the door handle, when he heard a desperate cry coming from inside.

His heart pounded in his chest as he flew through the door, his eyes searching for the source of the noise.

Kyle was laying on the sofa his eyes shut tight, he was whimpering and struggling in his sleep.

Suddenly he shot up into a sitting position, his eyes were wild with terror. "Jessi" he screamed out, "Jessi."

Foss was kneeling beside him in an instant trying to calm him down, Kyle was looking around the room a look of confusion on his face.

"What happened" Foss said alarmed by Kyle's behaviour, "Jessi" was Kyle's vague reply.

"Jessi's fine I just left her, what's all this about" asked Foss calmly.

"Jessi's alive" Kyle eventually managed to utter, he stood up from the sofa and walked slowly towards the window. Kyle rubbed his hands across his face and blinked at the sunshine streaming in, "I dreamt she died" he said softly.

"You did" Foss looked shocked by Kyle's admission, he stood beside him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"It was so vivid, you were here and the phone rang Stephen was on the other end, he said Jessi was dead."

Kyle realised he was shaking his whole body was damp with sweat.

Foss made him sit back down, reassuring him the whole time that it was just a dream or rather a nightmare.

Eventually Kyle calmed down, then remembering Jessi was still very sick he went to fetch the antidote he had made.

"Let's go" he announced as he reached for his shoes,

"You can't come" Foss replied.

"Look I'm coming you can't stop me, please I need to see her" Kyle begged,

Against his better judgement Foss relented, he was sure Kyle would follow him anyway.

"Okay, she's at Adam's house" Foss said as he stepped out the door.

Kyle looked stunned all this time and he had never thought to look for her there.

When they reached the house Kyle took off running, he raced into the house and dashed up the stairs. He noticed the door to the master bedroom was ajar, he listened in at the door and heard a familiar heartbeat.

* * *

_I tentatively opened the door and walked inside, my eyes darting around the room searching for her. I looked towards the bed and found her, sleeping peacefully her chest gently rising and falling._

_I let out a sigh of relief Jessi was alive truly alive, I could hear her steady breaths and feel our connection strengthen._

_I walked in a trance over to where Jessi slept, and looked at her frail face closely._

_She was so changed everything about her had altered, Jessi's complexion was white her body desperately wasted. I reached for her hand and clasped it in mine, it was so delicate I was afraid it would break._

_Tears began to fall from my eyes as I watched the tragedy of Jessi's plight, seeing someone I love so dangerously ill was heart breaking. _

_I felt her eyes upon me, I looked up and saw those eyes I feared I would never see again. They were beautiful but also greatly changed, the brightness was gone in its place was an aching void clouded by sorrow and fatigue._

_I reached down and gently placed a kiss on her ivory lips, she smiled fondly as I pulled away._

_I softly stroked her face and whispered in her ear how much I loved her, as she ran her fingers across my face I felt a faint tingle of electricity._

_I slowly laid beside and gently held her in my arm, Jessi leaned into my embrace and rested her head on my chest._

_We stayed wrapping in each others arms, we were finally reunited, a whole once again._

_Jessi looked angelic as the light filtered through the window and rested on her pillow, she was forever sacred to me now._

_I was blessed I had my soul mate back. _


	13. Waiting

Waiting

For sometime Kyle and Jessi stayed locked together in each others arms until Jessi suddenly remembered that it was dangerous for Kyle to be with her.

"Wait why are you here we're not suppose to be this close" Jessi announced as she slowly moved away from Kyle.

"It's okay now" he said as he reached into his pocket and removed a small clear container, there was a transparent liquid inside.

"I have it I hope, a cure" Kyle said excitedly,

"A cure, really" Jessi had tears in her eyes as she looked at the container in his hand.

Nicole and Anna re-entered the room when they heard Jessi crying, they saw Kyle sitting on the bed wiping away Jessi's tears with his fingers. They noticed Kyle was quietly crying too, Nicole walked over to the pair and gently hugged them both.

When everyone had recovered Kyle asked Anna for a syringe and loaded it with the medicine from the container.

He asked Anna to give Jessi the injection because he couldn't do it himself, he didn't want to hurt her.

"Are you sure about this" Anna asked as she took the syringe from Kyle.

"I think so" Kyle said he suddenly looked so scared,

"Just do it" Jessi said softly.

Anna sighed as she reluctantly injected Jessi's arm with the antidote, at first nothing happened.

Foss, Stephen and Josh waited downstairs not wanting to get in the way, they had the television on but no one could watch it. Foss had started to pace as father and son looked on, they were all so concerned and hopeful that Kyle had been successful.

Kyle was sitting on the bed his back resting against the headboard, Jessi was laid next to him leaning against his side.

Anna was restless and kept checking on Jessi's vitals, while Nicole sat on the sofa her head in her hands.

Jessi was soon sleeping but the others were to wound up to sleep, Kyle watched Jessi for any changes but nothing changed.

As day became night Kyle noticed that Jessi's temperature was starting to rise, he moved away the bed covers and tried cooling her with ice packs.

Nicole became concerned as her temperature refused to drop, while Kyle tried to reassure her by explaining it was a good sign that the antidote was working.

When Jessi's temperature rose to 102.5ºF her body started to convulse and everyone started to panic.

Anna immediately gave her intravenous medication to stop the seizure and switched her I.V bag for one she had cooled in the refrigerator.

Kyle sat next to Jessi in a chair, keeping their contact to a minimum to prevent making her any hotter.

Gradually Jessi began to improve as her temperature dropped, her body stilled and her flushed skin paled.

As the sun outside began to rise Nicole began to doze on the sofa bed, while Anna and Kyle tried to stay awake.

Stephen and Josh were also fast asleep laying on the sofa downstairs, only Foss remained alert listening for any signs above.

Jessi finally woke at noon, she pulled away the oxygen mask and smiled warmly at Kyle.

"Hey" she said,

"Hey" said Kyle also smiling.

"How do you feel"

"Hungry" she replied.

Anna was amazed Jessi hadn't eaten in weeks her appetite had been nonexistent.

"How's the pain" Anna asked as she checked her vitals,

"Gone" Jessi said as she touched her head to make sure.

Kyle looked concerned when he heard Anna talk about pain, so Jessi had to explain about the headaches she had experienced.

"Are you sure the pain has gone" he asked,

"Positive" she said smiling again.

Anna went to the kitchen and returned with some toast and orange juice for Jessi.

"Now go easy and eat slowly, remember it's been awhile since you ate" said Anna as she placed the food on a tray and moved it towards Jessi.

Kyle helped Jessi into a sitting position and watched as she ate, the toast was soon devoured but she lacked the strength to hold the glass.

Kyle held the glass to her lips as she drank and helped her settle back in bed once she had finished.

"Better" he asked,

"No I'm still hungry" she pouted.

"If you keep that down I'll bring some more later" Anna said staring at the empty plate.

"You look tired" Jessi said reaching up and stroking the shadows under Kyle's eyes, "You too" she directed at Anna.

Kyle and Anna looked at one another and smiled, "You've not been well, how could we sleep" said Kyle.

Jessi looked surprised so Kyle told her about her high temperature and the seizure,

"You had us worried" he said.

"Sorry" Jessi replied, making Kyle and Anna laugh at her response.

In the following weeks Jessi's health improved each day, she slowly began to gain back her strength but sadly her mental abilities did not return.

Her health came back to her in stages, in the beginning she was practically spoon fed and needed assistant just to sit up in bed.

Jessi's muscles had atrophied so she also needed a lot of physical therapy, her energy levels were also low so she slept frequently.

After two weeks the Trager's decided to return home, thinking the familiar setting would help Jessi improve even further.

Foss said his goodbyes and Anna also decided to return home realising she was no longer needed and thankful that Jessi was so much better.

"I'll miss you honey, keep in touch okay" Anna said as she hugged Jessi.

"Thank you for everything" Jessi said shyly.

Anna then reached over to hug Nicole, "You too, I want to hear about all the progress our girl makes."

Nicole promised she would as the two women continued to embrace, over the weeks they had become very close. With their shared concern for Jessi and the hopelessness they had felt at times.

They waved goodbye again as their car left the ample drive, Foss and Anna stood side by side waving enthusiastically.

Once they reached home Kyle picked Jessi up into his arms and carried her towards the house. She had made a lot of progress but walking was still hard, she leaned against Kyle happily as Stephen unlocked the door.

Inside they were greeted by a loud "Surprise," and everyone was shocked to see Lori waiting for them.

She had hung a banner to the wall reading 'Welcome Home' and tied balloons everywhere. Declan was there too and somehow Foss had also managed to beat them home.

Kyle helped Jessi onto the sofa and Lori ran over to give her a hug, trying to hide her shock at how much Jessi had changed.

Josh sensing a party turned on some music and went to the kitchen looking for cake, he wasn't disappointed Lori had brought a large chocolate gateaux.

They ate cake and celebrated coming home, Kyle, Declan and Josh amused everyone with an improvised rap and Lori entertained with her guitar.

Jessi exhausted by the days events fell asleep wrapped protectively in Kyle's arms, so Declan and Foss decided it was time to leave.

Kyle carefully placed Jessi in her bed and laid down next to her, he kissed her face and pulled the covers over them.

"I don't think Kyle's coming back" Nicole remarked when he didn't return from Jessi's bedroom.

"Let him stay with Jessi tonight" Stephen said, remembering that Kyle's room was now a laboratory.

"How is she, really" Lori asked,

"Believe me she's a lot better" Nicole replied.

"You mean Jessi looked worse" Lori asked shocked,

"Much worse" Stephen, Josh and Nicole remarked in unison, shaking their heads at the memory.


	14. Born To Be Together

Born To Be Together

The next day Kyle was the first to wake, he looked at Jessi sleeping soundly beside him and lightly kissed her cheek.

He was happy they were all back together and back at home and Lori's unexpected arrival had truly reunited the family in his eyes.

Kyle slipped out of bed and walked towards the kitchen, he assumed everyone was still sleeping until he saw Lori pouring some cereal into a bowl.

"Morning" she said cheerfully looking up as Kyle entered the room,

"Morning, your up early" Kyle had never seen Lori up before at this hour.

"I Guess, I didn't really sleep that well. Look is Jessi going to be okay, she didn't look to good yesterday" Lori asked.

"She looked great, believe me" Kyle said trying to disguise the look of sorrow on his face.

Lori looked at Kyle unconvinced but decided not to push it, realising just how much Kyle had changed too. She noticed a difference in his eyes, a hollowness that had not been there before reminding her how much he had suffered too.

Lori changed the subject and filled Kyle in on all her college doings, she told him of her break-up with Mark and how much she had missed the family.

Kyle tried to be sympathetic when he heard about her break-up but it was hard, all his sympathy had been given to Jessi and he was running on empty.

Nicole and Stephen were next to make a appearance walking hand in hand, they greeted their children as they started to make some pancakes.

Kyle heard the change in Jessi's heartbeat and realised she was also awake, he went to her bedroom to help her up.

"Hey" said Jessi smiling up at Kyle,

"Good morning" Kyle replied as he reached down to kiss her on the lips.

Jessi shuffled to the side of the bed and Kyle reached down to help her to her feet, once standing Kyle pulled his arm around her waist and Jessi wrapped hers around his neck. Together they walked slowly towards the kitchen, it was hard for Jessi to get her legs to cooperate but eventually they made it.

Lori looked up and cheered, then seeing the astonished faces around her she stopped.

"Sorry, I didn't know Jessi could walk. I thought she had made a breakthrough" Lori said sheepishly.

Everyone laughed as Nicole explained to Lori that Jessi could walk she just needed help to do so.

Later once everyone was awake, Lori went out to catch up with Hillary and Josh went back to work at The Rack.

Kyle was in his bedroom lab, he had taken samples of Jessi's blood and wanted to check that the toxin was gone completely. Jessi watched him work anxious to find out if her nightmare was truly over.

"It looks good" Kyle finally announced, "I can't see any trace of it, your cured."

Jessi sighed with relief and Kyle walked over to give her a much-needed hug,

"You're a genius" she said beaming, "Thank you Kyle, for everything."

Kyle looked shocked by Jessi's thanks, he pulled away from her and quickly wiped his eyes.

"I should be thanking you" he said,

"What for?"

"For not giving up" Kyle said softly.

Jessi reached over and kissed Kyle's hand that was resting on her chair, "I love you."

"I love you too Jessi, I love you so much it hurts" Kyle admitted as he tenderly stroked her pale face.

They both embraced holding tightly to one another, overcome by their discovery they both broke down.

Nicole hearing the couple in tears rushed into the room, concerned that something terrible had just happened.

"What's wrong,"

"Nothing everything's fine" Kyle said once he had gained control of himself.

Nicole looked unsure about Kyle's assurance, seeing the sadness on both of their faces.

"Nicole everything's great" Jessi affirmed smiling happily,

"These are happy tears" Kyle and Jessi explained together.

Once Nicole had left them alone again, Jessi's smile suddenly vanished as a new thought entered her head.

"What's wrong" Kyle asked noticing her change of mood,

"I'm not smarter, stronger or faster anymore" Jessi reluctantly announced.

"What" Kyle asked surprised by her statement,

"Their gone" Jessi said softly.

Kyle was confused, "What's gone,"

"Our gifts, the things I took for granted their gone" Jessi looked devastated as she thought about all the things she couldn't do now.

"It will get better, they will return" Kyle said suddenly picking up on Jessi's concerns,

"Their gone" she said repeating herself, "I'm just ordinary."

"Jessi you could never be just ordinary, your Jessi" Kyle kissed Jessi repeatedly trying his best to cheer her up.

Jessi gave Kyle a thoughtful look before admitting she was probably just tired, Kyle carried her to her room and left her to rest for a while.

Jessi didn't sleep she was too desperate to test her abilities, she tried to move the glass of water on the nightstand but couldn't. She tried so hard a drop of blood began to trickle down her nose, she felt dizzy but continued.

Then the pain she had almost forgotten about made an appearance, she closed her eyes tight as the pain intensified.

Kyle felt something was wrong and rushed into her bedroom, his face white with fear.

"Jessi what is it" he asked with concern as he saw Jessi clutching her head,

Kyle sat down beside her and wiped the blood away from her nose, Jessi couldn't speak she was too frightened by the pain.

Once the pain had lessened Jessi was able to tell Kyle what she had done, hoping he wouldn't be too mad at her.

"You did what, why Jessi" Kyle shouted,

"I had to try, I'm sorry" Jessi said mad at herself for making Kyle so angry.

Kyle sighed annoyed by Jessi's behaviour and worried about how far she would take this.

"Promise me you won't do it again" he begged, "Your not ready."

Jessi laid down upon the bed exhausted, "I promise" she said softly as she closed her eyes.

Kyle laid beside Jessi and pulled her into his arms, "Don't ever scare me like that again."

"Never" Jessi said with effort as she felt herself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_Holding Jessi in my arms I was suddenly filled with dread she had just hurt herself, reminding me of all the times she had pushed too far before._

_All those times I had asked her to be more careful and all those times she hadn't listened._

_I thought Jessi was out of danger but the danger was still lurking, inside her. _

_I looked at her face so peaceful in slumber but knew something had been awakened._

_Jessi's determination, that spark within her had returned and it terrified me._

_I pulled her closer to my chest hoping Jessi would keep her promise, but afraid that she wouldn't._

* * *

A few weeks later and the Trager's were slowly getting back to some normality, Lori had returned to college happy that Jessi's health seemed to be on the mend.

Stephen and Nicole had returned to work and Josh was back at school trying hard to make up for the time he had missed.

Kyle and Jessi were also back at college part-time, but Jessi struggled to keep up with her classes. Her mind had to work harder than before and things that had once been so easy had become impossible.

Physically Jessi had improved immensely, she could walk unaided and even run short distances. Sadly the speed and strength she once shared with Kyle had not returned, Jessi lived in a constant state of mediocrity and she hated it.

Over the weeks Jessi had gained back some of her weight, but the depression she felt at times sometimes hindered her appetite.

Kyle also experienced some difficult times, he had no one to challenge him and make him strive to accomplish difficult goals.

Although through it all their love never wavered, even when the similarities between them divided, their bond with one another intensified. The connection was stronger than ever, fortified by their separate pains and shared joys. Proving to everyone around them that they were born to be together, regardless of brains, strength or speed.


End file.
